That Which Is Lost
by Lucy The Lightless
Summary: The smallest most insignificant of moments can build a lifetime of trust. 100 drabbles showcasing the relationships that blossom between the many beloved characters. EdxWin, AlXMei, RoyAi, HoxTrish, maybe some LinXLan.
1. Savings Box

Her fingertips brushed lightly across the box's dusty varnished surface. She puffed out her cheeks and blew the dust away. Coughing slightly on the air-borne grime. Trisha Elric looked fondly at her old jewelry box. It had gone so many years without being touched, without a daughter to take interest, and her son's still too young to have girl friends. She turned to knob and lifted the lid. She smiled, twisting her mother's locket in her fingers. She placed it back on it's cushion, in the midst of reminiscing, her eyes fell on a glinting diamond ring. The story was one she wanted to be told over and over again. Her father work non-stop for 5 years to buy that ring. As a small-time alchemist at the time, money was hard to come buy.  
>"Maybe someday I'll give that to one of my sons to give to his fiancé. I'm sure mother and father would want it to passed on." She looked back at the locket. "I'm sure any girl would love this necklace too. Who knows, It might even be that charming girl Winry." She laughed to herself. "What am I'm doing, that's so far in the future. Ed's only 5...But, for some reason, I have this sneaking suspicion..."<br>"Mommy?" Ed's small voice drifted into her room. "What's that you got?" He ran in, excitedly. "Wow! Is that a treasure box?"  
>"Yes, Edward dear, it's my special treasure box."<p>

"Can I see?"

"Are you really so interested in jewelry?"

"No! Well! Uh," His face fell in a weird grimace. "Winry keeps talking about jewelry and treasure boxes and, I don't know. I thought she might be happy if I gave her some, and I wanted to look at some!" She laughed at how articulate and observant he had already become.

"Here. It's just my old locket and, My parent's engagement ring. I got this locket from my mother. I wanted to give it to another girl, but I didn't end up having any daughters."

"A girl. Like Winry?"

"Maybe, if you still like her enough when you grow up." She tousled his hair playfully.

Brushing off his disgruntlement, "And that ring! How'd you get that ring?"

"It belonged to my mother as well. It's something a man gives to a woman when he wants to marry her."

"Married. That's what Winry's parents are right?"

"Yes."

"They're always so happy, and nice." His eyes were wide and glinting.

"Okay. I'll definitely give that to Winry when she's older!" He grinned wide and then ran back out shouting to his brother. "Hey! Guess what!"

"Oh dear, perhaps I was right. That boy..."

* * *

><p>"Ed! Don't you dare complain! The first step to rebuilding this house is to clear away all the rubble!" Winry called to her boyfriend. Or, Fiancé, or whatever.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little sore." He grumbled, pushing a charred beam out of the way. He knew that he was near where his mother's room used to stand. He was still surprised to find a scorched little box gleaming in the rubble. The wood varnish had been boiled and caramelized by the fire. He took it up in his hands, staring in disbelief. If memory served him right, there would be-

"Hey, Winry. Come over here. You should see this."

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Just come over here!" He tried to force the wavering from his voice.

"Okay! Okay! Why are you-" Her eyes were drawn to the tiny precious object nestled in his calloused palm. He let the charm hang off his fingers. "My mother showed me this when I was five. She mentioned giving this to you someday. I guess, you were the closest thing to her daughter." He kept a smile as a held it out to her. She took it in her hand, looking closely at the ornate oval.

"I wonder if she kept any pictures-" She stopped when it snapped open. "Oh! It's- empty."

"Really?" He moved over to look over her shoulder.

"Yeah. But there's inscriptions on each side." She squinted. "It says 'The one I love', and 'the one I miss'. Weird. I wonder why she never put Hoenheim's, or maybe her parent's picture."

"Maybe she just didn't have any."

"Maybe," She pondered. Letting it spin around in the sunlight. "but it's beautiful. I think I know exactly who to put in here." She looked Ed in the eyes meaningfully, for a moment. "You, and, my parents." Her smile stayed strong.

"Here, I'll but it on." He moved behind her and took the chain from her grasp. With minimal fumbling and Winry pulling her hair aside, he draped the chain around her slender neck.

"How does it look?" She turned around and posed.

"Great, Winry." He smiled.

"You ready to get back to work?"

"Yeah." She pecked him on the cheek as she passed by. When she left, he took the box back in his hands. Holding it tightly.

_The ring. I have to give her the ring._

"Hey! When we get back to the house, I have something else for you!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN)I gave into the peer pressure!

But it's not gonna be just EdxWin, I'll pepper some other pairings in there.

I'm doing this because I wasn't totally satisfied with Understated. It was great, But I felt like I forced their relationship a bit.


	2. Lip Cream

"Are you sure she'll like this Al?"  
>"Sure Ed. I don't think she has much cosmetics." Al's metallic voice reassured him.<br>"Alright Al, I trust you." He walked up to the counter carrying the gift basket.  
>"Oh my young man. Is this for your girlfriend? How sweet!"<br>"She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend."

"Oh, what ever you say, young man." she rang him up with a wry smile on her face.

Ed huffed angrily and swiped the gift from the register.  
>"Thank you! Come again!" Ed let the door slam behind him.<br>"Brother! You mustn't be so rude!"  
>"Whatever, she was being irritating."<br>Alphonse sighed deeply. "So, why did you want to buy this again?"  
>"It's her birthday next week! She'll never forgive me if I forget it again!"<br>"But-"  
>"Come on Al, let's get this to the post office."<br>"Alright brother." But Al was sure there was another motive. Ed hadn't remembered her birthday since, ever. Even when they gave her Den as a present, Al had to constantly remind brother., and convince him that Winry would actually like their present.

"You're not gonna deliver it in person?"

"No Al, do you think we have time for that?"

"Yes Ed, we do. Remember, you can have a two week vacation at anytime before the year is out."

"Nah, Al. Unless I need repairs I'm not going back when there's research to be done."

Al sighed in defeat again. "What ever you say brother." He knew it was useless. But, he should be thankful that Ed was at least trying, instead of completely ignoring that Winry even existed. Hopefully that make her happy.

* * *

><p>"Winry! The door!"<p>

"Alright, Granny!" She set down the hand she was working on and sprinted downstairs to open the door.

"Delivery, Miss Rockbell!" The cheery mailman greeted her.

"Oh, well, I don't remember ordering anything." She took the package. "Who's it fro-" her eyes bugged out when she read the return address. "-Edward? He never writes let alone- Ah, thanks Mr. Grayson."

"Have a nice day!" Winry didn't even bother to say goodbye. She slammed the door and ran back up to her room to open the package in privacy.

She removed the twine and paper, then unfolded to box. Inside she found a gossamer-covered basket and a hand-scrawled note.

_Dear Winry,_

_I saw this in the store, I thought you might like it. You don't have much makeup do you? Well, think of this as an apology for missing your last three birthdays._

_-Edward._

She couldn't help but laugh. Jubilantly. She was all kinds of giddy. Not only did he remember her birthday, when he often forgot his own, he had got her something that wasn't completely tacky. Alphonse probably helped him pick it out.

"Who knows. I might just start wearing makeup now." She didn't even consider this a way for Ed to say he thought she was ugly. Although that could have been something she would enjoy teasing him about. She instead decided to look upon the tubes of red lipstick, face creams, powders and eye shadow fondly. He was trying to do something nice for her, she best just be happy.

* * *

><p>(AN)Don't really like this one. But whatever. I need to stop procrastinating.)


	3. Photograph

Edward stood in front of the Rockbell's bulletin board of photographs. It had been so long since he had spent time looking at them. He had even forgotten that some of them existed. Pictures of when he had only two limbs, photos documenting his hair growing out. He smiled when he found of of the three of them, peacefully asleep on Winry's bedroom floor. He took it in his fingers with a deep sigh. Those days were so far away. Even though he purposely abandoned his childhood, he couldn't help but feel a prick of remorse for the solidifying emotions inside him. He only hoped that they would just crumble all together, so he couldn't be bothered with what he could hardly bear to leave behind. His thumb brushed over the corner of the photo where Winry's image was recorded in splashes of absorbed light. His subsequent sigh was cut short by a sleepy yawn and bare footsteps.

"Ed? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Shouldn't you be working on my automail?" He said with an unwitting disdainful twinge.

"I think I deserve a break, Edward." She reciprocated the tone with a slightly more severe expression.

"Do what you want." He abandoned the photo and slouched onto the couch with his hands in his pockets.

"What, Can't sleep?" She said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah. Something like that." He unconsciously started rubbing his shoulder port.

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"Sorta, but it's no big deal."

She left her half-finished glass on the counter, walking over to him. "Any force that could have shattered my automail must have really done a number on your shoulder." She sat next to him. He inched away infinitesimally. Craning from her comforting touch, "Don't be a baby, I'm not gonna hurt you." She placed her hands where flesh met metal. Felling the muscles and the bone underneath. "Ugh. It's all knotted up. You must have been really pushing yourself." Then her hands started press away at his stress. Melding it into a quite lull. The muscles were very dense, what with the weight they had to bear, but there was a gratuitous about of excess scars in the tissue.

"Agh- Winry-" She was tempted to go further. To caress the muscles she saw bulging through the soft fabric. She used to give massages all the time, but she saw with alert eyes that the blush she created, was stronger.

"What? You're going to say no to a massage?" She didn't need to sound offended. She let her hands fall without much consequence. "Whatever. I'll go finish your arm so you can go get more scars." He noticed her slip.  
>"See you later Ed." She stretched her arms over her head and walked back up the stairs.<br>Looking back at the photos, he process what had just happened. She should have said 'I'll finish your arm so you can go break it again.' He didn't want to have to accept what that implied. No, she couldn't get too close.

* * *

><p>(AN) This is nothing new. I've written several things similar to this, but, whatever.


	4. Plaster, Band aid

"Alphonse-sama" a small sleepy voice arose from his side. "Are you awake?"

"Shh, Mei, you mustn't wake the others..."

"But, Alphonse..Can't you sleep?"No, I can't sleep. Not at all."

"Not at all? Not ever?"

"No. Never, not with this body at least." His voice feel flatly.

"Oh, that must be awful!" She sounded so horrified. "I feel foolish now for not thinking about that."

"Don't worry about it." He sighed"

"Are you cold then?"

No. I can't feel either.

"Nothing?" She curled her body around his arm.

"No. Nothing." He tried desperately to remember what it was like to be hugged by Winry, she would do it often, Come crying to him when Ed had been mean to her. She'd cry in his arms until Ed came, spurred by Pinako or his mother to apologize.

"But, he " he said softly. I can imagine what it's like.H

"Hm." She had already begun to drift to sleep.

"Heh. Sometimes I just don't understand you." He looked at the scratches on his metal palms, then to the warm fragile girl clinging to his side. She had a bloody bandage on her forehead. Something about only using her powers to help others. Her face was pink where it hit the cold metal.

_I will get my body back. I want to be able to spread warmth. I'm sure she's warm and soft, I just wish I could return some comfort._

Despite the chilling touch of his arm, she was fast asleep. snoring softly.

His cold gaze fell on the other warm body near him, Winry. She looked chilly too. She was twitching fitfully. Every now and then she'd murmurer, "Edward, Ed, please- please come back..."

He thought carefully how to remedy the situation without waking either of them. Then he thought, if she must be used to the cold of his armour, so, he took her in his hands as gently as possible, rolling her over the peak of his chest while shifting to make room next to Winry. The two girls seemed Undoubtedly to get along fine, they shouldn't mind sharing heat. He couldn't feel offended or sad. They had tried to bring him comfort even when it was impossible. Even when he had no warmth to give. They were always offering him an embrace.

_Please brother. Where ever you are, I hope you find something._

He would look at Mei, she was so independent, so strong. She took on the burdens of the ones she loved without complaint. She sacrificed her well-being for others constantly. She reminded him of Brother that way. Those kind of people needed someone to care for them. To ignore their complaints and break through. To heal them.

Ed had Winry. Someday, they would only need each other. They were meant for one another. He had known this since he was a child. But that knowledge couldn't break down his desire to be the one to wipe away her tears.

He had loved Winry, but the feelings were easy to ignore when only birthed in thought.

Disturbed by Winry's movements, Mei, despite his efforts, found comfort in the chill of his armour. His thoughts returned. Mei didn't have anyone. She never talked about her family with affection. Only duty. She was the princess, but had no royal guard like Ling. She was alone.

Maybe he could be the one to break through and put her back together, even when he was so broken himself.

"Alphonse..." Winry murmured. Shocking him to attention. "I'm...sorry."


	5. Oil, Sex, One's Nature magic

"Trisha, you seem to have taken quite the liking to that Hohenheim fellow." Sara said wryly to her friend.  
>"No. no, Sara. You've got it all wrong." Her voice was lax. She wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.<br>"Of course." Trisha was hardly even paying full attention. Her eyes were drawn to the shirtless man repairing her roof on the hillside over. "You haven't looked at anything else all day." No response. "I think you're in love with him!"  
>She got the result she desired. An angry flush, an outraged stutter. "No-no! Of course not! don't be ridiculous!" Her hands tangled together, and she looked down. Avoiding at all costs the enticing sight before her.<br>"He's so much older though. Don't you find that a little gross?"  
>"He's kind, respectable, intelligent. I think Urey is the only other one with characteristics within a 100-mile radius of this place. But he's too uptight for me." Sara raised an eyebrow at her. "Plus he's always been completely in love with you." She said in obligatory indulgence.<br>"But, Trisha, if you like him, you need to let him know. Because, he'll probably leave like he always does." Yes. Hoenheim had been a presence in their childhood. Visiting his friend Pinako, and paying his respects his deceased colleague, Alastair Elric. Although he traveled a lot. He seemed to come here the most. He was mysterious. She had always longed for something exciting. Something beyond the calm placid pastures that flooded her senses.  
>"Your right Sara. I should do something. But I don't know what he'll think of me because I'm so young." She drew her knees to her chest.<br>"Who knows. You just gotta try it. You're never one to back off on an "Adventure" What are you scared?" Recycling their childhood taunts normally would get her all rilled up.  
>"No. I'm just being sensible."<br>"Trisha, Listen to your self. You're not acting like yourself. "  
>"I guess this is what "love" does to you."<br>"So you do love him?"  
>"Lay off Sara. I don't really know."<br>"You're almost 20. You're not a child anymore"  
>"And even you're going to get married soon."<br>"Yup." She looked out at the hills with a distant smile. "It's not like it's a surprise."  
>"Hm." She bit her lower lip and let her drip back to the figure, that was getting...Closer...<br>"Miss Elric! I've finished!"  
>"Oh! Thank you!" She flitted down the hill to his side with a bright smile. "You must be hot and tired. Come on inside, I'm sure Pinako will get you something to drink."<br>"Oh no, I'll be alright. I need to prepare to leave once I return to Pinako's"  
>Her face fell slightly. "You're leaving again?"<br>"Yes. I don't really have much reason to stay now do I?" She looked up at his distant expression. All the years she'd known this man, she'd never known his full story.  
>"You have a family to return to, don't you?" Voice declining.<br>"No. I don't have where to return to."  
>"What- happened to them?"<br>"I never knew my family. And all the people I knew are dead now." His stoic face didn't seem to change. It was his default expression. It was almost like he was suppressing something.  
>He...always tries to avoid looking at me. I wonder why...Maybe that flush isn't because of the sun.<br>Her suspicions strengthened as she noticed him taking constant fleeting glances at her.  
>"Hohenheim...?" She said after a while,<br>"Trisha, what is it?"  
>"Oh nothing, you just seem to be acting strange." He shrugged. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared onward. "You know, If you're sad or upset or something, you don't need to keep it bottled up. You can tell someone about it. Like me." She suggested calmly.<br>This surprised the aged alchemist. This girl, who put off a stubborn and rebellious demeanor, was extending him a brand of kindness.  
>"Well, uh, Trisha. I suppose I've never thought of that, since I've always thought. of you as a child and not as an an adult.. " Trisha stuck out her bottom lip. "But- uhm. You've definitely matured and, uhm." He rubbed the back of his head.<br>"Oh Hohenheim, You're just too funny."

"Wha- Oh." She calmly looped her arm through his.

"Come on, We'll be late for supper." She quickened their pace to the house.

I wonder, when I'll decide my feelings for him. She couldn't help but notice the own flush rising in her cheeks with their bodies so close.

All she really knew was that she truly didn't want him to leave.

* * *

><p>(AN)Okay. I know this didn't have much to do with the theme. But I swore to my self that I wouldn't lime. I'll lime with them later. I have an idea. A cliche idea but it's was probably actually happened considering.


	6. Traveling Abroad

The air was stale. Unmoving and bland. Devoid of the smell of oil, sweat, and crisp pastries. He started to doubt his decision to leave it all behind. He was unnerved by this growing chill inside his chest. Even though the hills and valleys had an air of familiarity, it still filled his blood to he brim with adrenaline. Just the prospect of an answer to his sprawling questions lurking somewhere in the large libraries, or in the minds of tenured scholars. But what he found at first sight was hardly what he was looking for. the culture was frivolous. The people valued decadence over knowledge or even...sincerity. He was constantly harassed by woman, and any one he asked about alchemy just gave him blank stares. This was proving more difficult than he thought possible.  
><em>All these annoying easy women just make me miss Winry<em>. He rubbed his temple as he picked up the glass of ale he wouldn't even drink.  
>"Oi. Lad. What's got you so down?"<br>"Nothing new."  
>"And what's that?" His eyes flashed to his untouched drink, "Not a drinker huh?"<br>"No. Just an excuse to stay in doors."  
>"You're not from this country are you? Your dialect is strange. Amestrian?"<br>"Yeah. I grew up in the eastern region."  
>"Ah, that's why you're so difficult to place." The man began wiping down the counter. "Hey, y'know that girl in the corner-"<br>"I don't give a shit. I've already got a girl back home and these woman just piss me off."  
>"Well, that's an unexpected answer. Now I know for sure you're not from here." He chuckled.<br>"Honestly, I hate the preppy vapid types. I don't want some doll to hang off my arm. I want what I have. A companion who isn't afraid to set me right." Edward took a reluctant sip from his glass, and grimaced at the taste.  
>"I reckon you miss that girl."<br>"Yeah. I do. And I never told her how I really felt."  
>"Then why are you here?"<br>"I'm looking for something. Anything to help rectify my past mistakes."  
>"Geez kid. One drink and you're already spilling all your secrets."<br>"It's weird. But without my brother here I have no one to talk to." He slumped on to the table.  
>"I don't get many of your types here, so it's refreshing. Most guys either can't deal with their wives or don't even know where to start." He paused and picked up a dirty plate. Running his cloth over the grime. "Now what did you say you were here for? Looking for something?"<br>"Yeah. Alchemy. Someone, anyone. Any place, just some kind of library. Somewhere to start so that I can go home." His bottled up homesickness needed a place to go. No. He'd never tell Winry that he couldn't feel at home unless her anomalous scent was present and surrounding him. A calm inimitable zephyr ghosting on his clothes. Soon to be completely forgotten.  
>"Hm. Well, I see many men in my profession. And once I met a doctor. Ahh- Marx was the name. talked about some experimental alchemy. Once abandoned, but he's been trying to use it to help people. Fix them. People started calling him the restoration doctor. Apparently he was here for a patient. It was supposed to be a big success, but he failed. Poor girl was ripped to shreds. He got him self dead drunk after that. Almost killed himself. Poor man."<br>Ed jolted up. "Can you tell me where I can find him?"  
>"Probably back in his home town. Carseaux. 5 train stops east of here."<br>Edward slapped some money down on the counter. "Thanks for the help." He got up left.  
>One step foreword, Once step closer to home.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN)Already, this story has more views than my EdXWin drabble series. I am disappoint. Go read it, and I will love you forever. I swear I write more substantially than this. Understated is an example. Read it. READ IT. Please :(

/s/6908696/1/bUnderstated_b


	7. A group of Falling stars

They saw their first falling stars out in the hills of Risembool. Sprawled in the grass. This constant wave of shimmering light. Pricked thoughts in the young alchemist's mind.  
>There are so many comets. They all shine so brightly, then they're gone. Gone forever, you never see them again. Like people. But, there just has to be a way-<br>Winry began to doze off next him. Her head lolling into his chest.  
>"Winry-"<br>_Everyone dies. Someday I'll die. Al too, granny, everyone. Winry...Winry'll... too._  
><em>And I'm powerless. powerless to ever stop it.<em>  
>Al was already asleep on his other side, but Winry began to twitch fitfully.<br>"No- no don't go- Mommy, daddy! Come back!"  
>They're not coming back Win'.<br>Her tiny fists clenched over his chest. Grabbing hold of his shirt.  
>"Cry all you want, but nothing's gonna happen unless you get up and move." He placed a hand on her head, apprehensively. Her sobs continued softly. Face softly illuminated.<br>"Edward...Alphonse." It was a small surprise to hear their names uttered in tears. He examined her face. Curious. He looked back over at Al to confirm that he was too, asleep.  
>"Winry? You alright?" He shifted onto his side and looked upon her with concern. She never cried about them. This was new to him.<br>Then she began to toss fitfully. A nightmare. Just as the magnificent show of stars fled from their sight.  
>"No...please. Not them too. They can't be dead."<br>"Winry." He began to lightly shake her. "Hey wake up!" His shaking intensified. "Wake up you dummy!"  
>Her eyes shot open and her wrench collided with his skull.<br>"Idiot!"  
>He rubbed his head in irritation. "Hey! I was only trying to help!" He yelled.<br>"How is insulting me helping?"  
>"It woke you up didn't it?"<br>"Guys? Why are you arguing?" Alphonse moaned.  
>"This crazy gear head is unreasonable!" He huffed, crossing his arms and staring begrudgingly at the dark sky. "Come on. Let's go home. The show's over." Ed stood up and began to walk back down the hill. Hands in his pockets.<br>"Ed! Wait!" Winry scuttled down the hill after him. Latching onto his arm.  
>"Winry! Wha-"<br>"Don't leave me alone! I'm scared!"  
>"Me too!" Al squeaked. Screeching after them.<br>"Augh! Grow up you two!"  
>But her grip on his arm only tightened. "Stop being such a meanie!" She kept herself plastered to his side, with Al hanging by the sleeve of her dress all the way back to Ed and Al's house.<br>"Now let go! Winry!" He shook his slightly tingling arm as hard as he could.  
>"Come on! Don't make me walk home aloneee!" She clung on.<br>"Come on brother!" Al said trying to calm them. "She's scared!"  
>"So what! It's not my problem" He continued to flap his arm around, until she started to wimper. Small round tears plopped to the ground.<br>"You're so mean Ed! I hate you!" She angrily, senselessly barged away into the flawlessly dark night. Her cries disappearing quickly.  
>"Winry!" Ed called after her! "You stupid crybaby!"<br>"Ed! Stop being so mean." Al scolded his brother.  
>"Shut up Al!" Ed didn't even deliberate long. He knew she wouldn't make it home. "Just go incide. I'll be back soon." He set off, sprinting off into the darkness.<br>"Ed!" Al's voice faded behind him. His footsteps falling hard. Splitting through the thick sound of his heavy breath.  
>"Winry? Winry! Where are you? I didn't mean it?" The black returned nothing. Only seeming to mock and taunt him with small rounded girl-like shapes under every tree.<br>"Winry-" A small sound. A terrified shudder. Floating from within the sealed shadows.  
>"Go away!" Her blotchy voice traveled just far enough to his ears.<br>"Winry!" He ran towards the sound. Tripping painfully on a root, skidding face first to her curled form. "Oww... Ung." He rubbed his head as he clambered back to his feet. "Win?" His eyes were wide. Taking in the trembles. "I'm-" He shut his lips tight and stuck out his hand. "Come on. Let's go." Her eyes looked up. Waters drying for a moment. She took his hand with a grunt, and returned to her position clasped around his arm. "Come on. Let's get you home."  
>"But..." Her voice wavered. "I don't want to go home."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Granny...will scold me, and I keep having nightmares. About mom and dad."<br>"Win-" And about him and Alphonse apparently.  
>"Can-can I please- stay at your house?" She was timid. It had been a few years since she had even been over to their house.<br>"No."  
>"Why not?" Her grip tightened as her voice grew shrill.<br>"There's no room for you anyway!" What with the preparations for his mother's resurrection.  
>"What are you talking about? What about the couch! Or your mom's bed!"<br>"Shut up! I'm taking you home." He wrenched his arm from her grip. Taking a few steps foreword.  
>"Ed..." With a look at her face, he stuck his hand out, begrudgingly.<br>"Stop being a baby! I'm taking you home!" She took his hand, and he marched off down the hill. Searching for familiarity in the shadows, until he found the yellow silhouette.  
>"But, Ed-" She was still drowned in fear. He couldn't stand that.<br>"Winry. You can't depend on other people so much. You never know when they might not be there anymore."  
>"But! You're here right now! That's all that matters! " He looked at her, eyes wide. Surpised by her outburst. "Ed! I know people die, but you need to learn to value people while they're still here. I can see. You're still thinking about you're mom. You miss her. But she's dead. She's not coming back!"<br>"Shut up!" He raged, dropping her hand.  
>"No! Not until you listen! I'm still here! We're still here! You have all of us! Granny and Alphonse and all the people in this town! Why can't you see that!"<br>"God Winry. You just don't know when to shut up!" He began to walk away.  
>"No! Don't go! I wont let you! Not again!" She ran after him and grabbed him into her arms. Latching onto his back.<br>"Win! Get off me! You're so annoying!"  
>"No! I want you to stay! You need to stay! I don't want you to go back to that shadow-"<br>"What the hell do you want from me?"  
>"Just, stay. Just don't ever go away."<p> 


	8. Ball Game

"Riza? You're not going to play?"

"No. Well. I never really learned the rules, and I'd much rather just read my book, Lilly."

"But that's no fun." The springy blonde turned her mouth down in a frown.

Riza rose her eyes to her friend slowly. "But, I know the only reason you're playing is because Roy is a captain this time." Lilly bit her lip guiltily.

"So what. He's hot."

Riza scoffed and threw her eyes back to the pages. "He's a mindless hot shot who thinks too highly of himself and depends too heavily on his charisma."

"But, he's smart, too!"

"And I care? His smarts don't matter unless he applies him self!"

"Geez, Hawkeye, I'm hurt!" The aforementioned boy walked foreword with a hand gripping at his chest. She didn't bother to look up.

"And you act so surprised."

Lily avoided swooning marginally. "You're so mean Riza!"

"Mm-hmm." She didn't really feel like paying much mind to the girl's frivolities.

"Wat'cha readn'?" Dark eyes and hair, loomed over the edge of her book.

"'An Imperial Affliction' by John Green." She said coolly.

"What's it about?"

"It's a review of our countries struggle with militarism and surrounding nations from the perspective of different civilians. It's quite intriguing."

"You actually like that stuff?"

"Yes, I do-"

"Me too." He said with a wide grin.

Her words came slower. "Aren't you going to play in the next game?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose-" He said slowly. "But maybe I'll sit out this time." He kept smiling at sat down next to her. "So, Riza." She remained silent. Trying to focus on the words and characters in her book. "You like to read a lot?"

"Yes, Obviously." She replied simply.

"Ahah, I'm not too great at small talk..." She raised an eyebrow. "I'd better just cut to the chase."

I knew it. He want's something. "Your father...Is Berthold Hawkeye, correct?"

"Yes."

"He's skilled in alchemy, right?"

"Yes. He's dedicated his entire life to his research." Leaving me to fend for myself.

"Yeah. I've heard of him. And, Uh, It's strange I'm so nervous- I don't know, if you know if he'd accepting apprentices?"

"I don't know. You'd have to talk to him."

"Do you think you could take me to see him tonight?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Th-thank you. I- I've really been interested in learning Alchemy. Such power, to help the people of this country."

Promptly, she turned back to the last chapter, keeping a finger in the pages. Searching out a particular paragraph. "Here. Read that." She pointed to the text.

"Oh- okay." His eyes drank up the words.

This day marks the one year anniversary of out village's destruction. One day a State Alchemist drunk on orders and victory came crashing in the the green country side. I saw him come after us. I heard the sickening noises as a spike slammed through my mother's skull. I only escaped by pure luck. He was reckless and walked into his own traps. There are only a few of us left. The state military has ignored our requests for assistance. Alchemist's are for the people: The biggest lie I have ever heard.

"This-" He began.

"Is the kind of stuff that really happens. Roy. Are you really willing to hold that in your hands? Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah. But he was a state alchemist. Bound by the military."

"True." She sighed, closing her book. "I just hope that you never become one."

"Don't worry Riza. The only things I do with my Alchemy will be for the people. I promise."

She glanced over. "I'll hold you to that."


	9. The Duty of Siblings

(A/N) Sorry this story kinda died, but I'm getting back on it. Instead of going in order of the themes, I'm just gonna post them as I complete them. More is coming, I promise.

* * *

><p>"Edward. It's for you." The kind old alchemist held the phone out to his assistant.<br>He accepted the receiver. Curious as to what Winry would reprimand him about this time.  
>"Winry-"<br>"Ed- I'm glad you're available." Her voice was full of relief, but still nervous.  
>"Win, you sound desperate. What's up?"<br>"Okay. There's just-something I need to tell you." His stomach dropped. His mid filtering through all the worst possibilities. "Just- promise you wont freak out."  
>"What? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Are you in trouble?"<br>"Ed! I told you not to freak out!" She took a deep breath. "I really wanted to tell you before you left, but- I didn't know for sure- And, I don't know when you'll be back next."  
>"Winry- Just spit it out." He angrily shoved down his nervousness.<br>"Ed- I'm pregnant." Her voice cut out. She was as nervous as he was. Dammit, Ed. Say something!  
>"Winry." He swallowed. Searching for words. "I'm really, really really, happy. And, amazed. Don't get me wrong. Don't ever think anything different-"<br>"But, you sound-"  
>"I know. I'm just, scared. I mean, look at this. I wont be around all the time, and my money is running 'll lose a lot of income on maternity leave-"<br>"Edward, dear, please. Just, don't worry about that." She only used terms of endearment when she was trying to suppress anger.  
>He bit his lip. Thinking angrily. "God damn it. I wish I was there now." He clenched his fist on the wall.<br>"I know." She sighed. He imagined her closing her eyes and pointing her elbows into her chest. Curling in her resignation. He'd only seen her like that when he snuck up behind her after weeks away.  
>In those moments, he saw his mother. Loose chestnut ponytail. Collapsing sadly.<br>"Ed, are you okay?"  
>"Of course. Don't worry about it."<br>"Please don't lie to me."  
>"Sorry. I- I'll try to be home as soon as possible. I can't guarantee to be able to be there for the whole pregnancy, but, I'll be there for the birth. I promise."<br>"I believe you."  
>"Call me when ever you need to. Your emotions go a tad haywire during pregnancy right?" He drilled through every word of every paragraph he ever read about human gestation. "Just, hang in there."<br>"Alright."  
>"I'll be seeing you. Okay?"<br>"Yeah. Edward...I love you."  
>Married for 3 months, still new at this. "Win...I love you, too." He closed his eyes in anguish. He missed her too much.<br>"See you soon,"  
>"See you soon."<br>He hung up the phone and placed his hands on the hallway table. Leaning in heavy stress.  
>"Edward?" Doctor Marx walked back through the hall. "What did she want to tell you? I could hear the stress in your voice."<br>"I'm gonna be a dad." He collapsed onto the table. His voice torn.  
>"Congratulations." He playfully clapped him on the back in a rather uncharacteristic zeal. Edward looked up at him with a mask of irritation.<br>"Mm."  
>"I'm sure that you'll be a fine father." Doctor Marx's smile was sincere. He was a gentle, compassionate man. One seemingly not suited for the harsh truths of Alchemy.<br>"I doubt it. I mean, already I'm gonna be gone a lot. That's just how it is. I don't want to put my son through what me and my brother had to deal with."  
>"You speak as if I'm keeping you here."<br>"No, Doctor, it's not you. It's me. I get fidgety if I'm not doing something. I kinda feel like I owe the world at least something good."  
>"Edward Elric. The only duty you have to the world is to love your wife and raise your son." He placed a hand on his shoulder. Ed looked back at him. "You can go home. Please. You must be there with your family. Spend all the time that you can with them." Ed saw the motion shift in the doctor's face shift.<br>"Doctor...If you don't mind my asking, do you have a family?"  
>"Once, long ago." He sighed, turning away slightly. Ed stood up, watching him. "I had a wife, and a daughter." Ed gulped. He hoped the story wouldn't go the way he feared. "I- just never spent enough time with them, and- I didn't keep very good contact. Because I was afraid, of how they would react to my work." He took a deep shuddering breath. Edward took a hesitant step foreword. "When, I returned, I found nothing. A military coup had devastated my entire town. It was a while ago, so we've had time to rebuild."<br>"Wow- uh-"  
>"No need to apologize, lad." He smiled. "So please, for the sake of me, and your loved ones, go. Be there for her pregnancy. I will not permit you to remain here." His gaze was startlingly stern.<br>"Yes-yes, sir." He replied, staggered.  
>Doctor Marx's face melted into another smile. "Don't be so uptight. Start packing. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you."<p> 


	10. Mark

Roy had set Riza up with a small simple apartment. She was already looking for a job and working to get her life off of the ground in central.

"So you're gonna be alright on your own?"

"Yes. I highly appreciate all that you've done for me." She bowed her head in gratitude.

"Seriously. Don't mention it." He scratched the back of his head, and walked slowly towards the door. But he stopped mid stride.

"Riza, I have something to ask you before I go."

"What is it Lieutenant." He flinched at her using his military title.

"I wanted to ask you about...Your father's research. "

Her eyes flew open, and a diluted red settled on her face. "He told you about that?"

"Well, he told me that you are in possession of it." Roy was confused by her reaction, and turned to fully face her. "I believe he entrusted it to me, Since I was his last pupil. Might I see it?" He grew uneasy as he looked her shifting eyes and flushing features.

"Did-Did he tell you where he put it?" She seemed to struggle to look him in the eyes.

"Uh...No, he did not. Where-?"

She unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. Roy gulped. "He-had it tattooed on my back." She said straightly.

"Oh, well." His face glowing crimson. "I understand that you might not trust me enough to see it. Since, I'm a ma-"

"It's okay." She said with release. She undid another button, hesitantly.

"Wait." He walked up to her to catch her hand. "You're shaking. I wont force you. I-I don't need to se-"

"You'll just be looking at my back. I'll turn around." She turned to let her back face him. "It doesn't matter." Her voice was broken. "The only way I was ever of any use to him was to be his alchemy document." She began undoing more buttons. Roy felt his face heat as the dark blue blouse fell from her shapely body. Revealing the most advanced and intricate alchemical diagram he had ever seen.

"Oh my god. This- this is-"

Her eyes were down-cast, with arms looped tightly over her breasts. His closeness was rousing unfamiliar strange and feelings in her. Despite her past opinions of him, she still found him rather dashing. And now, he was the only man she could ever trust.

She trusted him with everything that was ever sacred to her.

"Now, I'm lucky I keep my notepad with me." Soon the only sounds heard was of their breathing, and the scratching of his pen on paper.

"You know the only reason I'm letting you do this because I'm armed, right?"

"W-what?"

"The only useful thing I learned from my father was how to shoot a gun. Well actually that's the only thing he taught me."

"He wouldn't teach you alchemy be he taught you gun-play?" He didn't look away from he task at hand.

"He felt it was more vital to my self-defence."

"I see. Are you any good?"

"I've never missed a target."

"Hah, that makes you better than all the men in my unit."

"What are you implying, sir?" Sir? Really?

"Nothing. Just that you're better than my men." He had to concentrate on at least a couple things at a time to distract himself from the fact that he, yes, was very much indeed at least slightly aroused by her slender yet round and-

_Damn it Roy. Don't think like that. She trusts you._ He was glad she couldn't see the...numerous bodily responses to this, very interesting predicament..

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost. I swear. " He scratched down the last of his coded notes. "There. I can't thank you enough Miss Riza, for trusting me."

"How many times have I told you to just call me Riza?" She buttoned her blouse back up and gave him an amused expression.

"Only if you drop the 'Lieutenant's' and 'Sir's" He smiled wryly, placing the notepad pack in his coat.

"Of course, Roy." She grinned as his name passed through her lips.

He felt an odd trickle of pleasure run through him. "Well, I ought to be going now Riza. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Good bye Roy,"

"Good bye."

* * *

><p>I realize that a lot of the RoyAi drabbles are going to be a mite inconsistant. Contrary to my normal style, they're not on one fixed timeline. I'm experimenting.<p> 


	11. Hypnosis

_(a/n)_ AHM A TERRIBLE PONY. Sorry. Not only has it been forever, but all I have for you is a SAD drabble.

* * *

><p><em>"Little girl, are you alright?"<em>  
><em>"I'm alright." She stubbornly wiped her tears away.<br>__"Then why were you crying?"  
>"I wasn't crying. No way." Her face down in a frown. Tears falling to her dark dress.<em>  
><em>"Would you like a flower to put on your father's grave?" Her eyes widened as the older blond man proceeded to cause a beautiful white lily to be made out of thin air.<em>  
><em>"Wow!" She stood up, taking the delicate bloom in her hands. "How did you do-...that. Sir?" She looked around frantically. "Where did you go?" She picked up the flower, eyes full of wonder. "It's beautiful." She held it delicately in her hands, looking at her father and mother's graves. "Here." She said, tears pricking again. Placing the bloom between the graves.<em>

"Mom?" Edward's round innocent eyes began to show sadness. Jerking the mother back to the present. "You don't like it?"  
>"No, Edward, dear. The Lilly is wonderful. It's just. Normally these flowers are used for funerals. It reminded me of a time, your father made a Lilly for me. When my father died. It was so sweet." She took the flower to the window sill, and added it to her vase.<br>_That Lilly, never died. It's still there to this day._ "I love it dear. I love _you_. Both of you. My little geniuses." She brought her hand up to her mouth and coughed lightly. "Now, you two, be a couple of dears and go pick up some groceries for me?"  
>"But! Do I haft'a?"<br>"Yes, Edward. But Alphonse is going too."  
>"Yay! I love going to the market."<br>"Sissy."  
>"Hey!" Ed evaded his brother and ran out the door laughing devilishly, leaving Trisha to herself. When she was alone, she could cry without upsetting her children. Her heart had grown weak. So heavily invested in Hohenheim. So devoted to seeing him smile, him being happy. So much so that her rebellious spirit and her drive and vibrance began to flicker. Her physical heath began to dwindle too.<br>Hohenheim always said he loved my smile. Said that's what made him fall in love with me.  
>As she thought, she felt the edges of her mouth fall as a violent cough rose in her throat.<br>_My medicine, I'm out of medicine._ She stumbled over to the table, to pick up the fruit she normally brought as payment to Pinako.  
><em>I have to stay strong, for my boys, for, Hohenheim-<br>_Her thoughts cut short as she coughed again, vision filling with stars, and then black. She fell to her knees the fruit foling from her arms. She squinted out. with a last,

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise."


	12. Rest One's Head on a Person's Lap

(a/n) Double update? Oh yes.

* * *

><p>"Winry, you work your self too hard." He sighed softly. "You gave yourself a fever." She hadn't even made it to her bed. She was collapsed on the couch. He sat down near her scalp, and gingerly propped her head up on his thigh. "Win, open up. You need some water." He tipped the bowl of ice-cold water her her quivering lips. She gulped greedily. Streams of water trickling from the edges of her mouth. Pooling on her bare shoulders. He silently dabbed the moisture away with his sleeve.<br>"Ed...You don't need to worry-"  
>"Shh, Winry. You need rest." He dipped the now warm cloth in the remaining water. There was an audible reaction when he returned it to her glistening forehead.<br>"Idiot. You need to take care of yourself sometimes."  
>"<em>You're<em> one to talk, Edward."  
>"Oh, am I?"<br>"I can tell that you neglect your cuts and scratches. That could get you into trouble." Her voice was scratchy.  
>"Geez. Already enough energy to scold me."<br>"Ed, why don't you go to bed. You should get some rest."  
>"Nah, not sleepy."<br>"Nice to know you care Ed." Her tone was biting. Cold.  
>"Oh come on. Don't do this. Aren't I staying here with you and caring for you? Is that totally meaningless?" She coughed weakly. Then he realized that she wasn't specifically referring to this instance. "Oh my...Win, I-I'm sorry- I know I haven't done much for you in the past- Win-"<br>Her eyes remained closed. "I know Ed. But it doesn't make it hurt any less."  
>He dug his fist into the musty cloth of the couch.<br>"I know. But can you ever forgive me?"  
>"Ed, I always do, but the wounds are always reopened."<br>"I can't promise that I wont hurt you again."  
>"I'm not asking that."<br>"Than what are you asking?"  
>"Just for more moments like this." Her voice finally gave out. She turned on her side and pressed her face in his abdomen.<br>"Win-"  
>"Shhhh-"<br>He saw how peaceful she looked, and let his hands fall on her head. Petting her awkwardly.


	13. Burn

(a/n) I'm gonna shoot for two updates a weet. 1 at the very least. They'll be shorter than say my Understated chapters. These are supposed to be drabbles after all.

* * *

>"So. You're one of the military's dogs now." She spat when he entered the house.<br>"Riza- Try to understand-"  
>"Honestly. I don't care what you do. But, I just didn't think you were a kind of man to break promises."<br>"That was a child's naive promise! I did what I had to do!"  
>"And what for?" She looked at him. Stared him down. "Roy. It may not had seemed so back then. But I believed in you. I believed that you wouldn't sell your soul to the military!" Her irritation became anger. She huffed and turned back to the food she was fixing "My father will not be happy. I wouldn't either bother going to see him."<br>"But, he's my master. I feel like I should-"  
>"Be prepared to be discharged."<br>"But, miss Riza. I need you to believe in me-"  
>"Fuck that Roy! I'm not going to trust a military dog who murder innocents in blind faith in their superiors!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Never!"<br>"Riza? Are you really that upset about the people in that book you read?"  
>She wiped away angry tears. "No. Not just about that." Her eyes darted to a small frame on the wall. He'd seen that picture before. A young Berthold. His face youthful and healthy, short cropped hair, and his arm around a delicate yet strong looking woman. Her arms fell affectionately on her bulging stomach.<br>"Your...mother?"  
>"Killed in a military raid." She said coldly. Her fingers twisting together.<br>"Riza-" He reached out a hand to comfort her.  
>"Stop that! You're not my friend! Don't call me by my first name like you care about me!"<br>He didn't really know how to react. He was used to her being so stoic and reserved.  
>"Ms...Hawkeye, I promise, I'll make you believe in me again. I'm going to change this country some day. You just wait, but I can't do it alone."<br>She shot him a glare as he walked by into his master's study.  
>"My father's sickness, is getting worse, so...be careful." He nodded, and closed the door behind him.<br>_Believe me Roy, I want to believe in you again._


	14. Muscular Training

(a/n) Back to the AlXMei. HELL YEAH

* * *

><p>"Al, Don't push yourself. You should stay in bed."<br>"Ed, stop _freaking_ out. I'm not gonna drop dead on my way to the writing desk."  
>Ed regarded the statement with resentment. "Just take it easy." He looked his still weak and scrawny brother up and down before being called downstairs by Winry. Al held the letter clasped in his hand. He was thankful and glad that the timid girl had attempted to contact him. But this meant he needed to be able to walk more that a few hundred feet before being out of breath. I'll have to cross the desert. That will be challenging for my body. While he carefully penned the letter with minimal shaking.<br>_"Dear Mei,_  
><em>Thank you for your letter. I'm glad to here of your Alkahestry master title. It must be exiting. Of course I would like to join you in Xing to learn Alkahestry. It may be a few months or so until I am physically ready to make such a journey, but I promise that I'll be in touch. Please give ling and Lan Fan my regards. I apologize for the short letter, but I must get to becoming stronger, yes?<em>  
><em>See you soon"<em>  
><em>Alphonse.<em>

Mei dropped the letter to her desk in shock.

_He's coming. He's coming here. He's actually coming!_  
>"M'lady? Is something the matter?"<br>"N-no! Nothing is the matter!" She hastily picked up her pen. "All is well!" She found that she was screeching in Amestrian, in which her servant wasn't fluent.  
>"Mistress?"<br>"Oh, Sorry." She fell back into her formal Xingese with ease. "It's just, the letter I was reading was in Amestrian, so I was thinking in that language. Forgive me if I frightened you."_ I must have sounded possessed or something._  
>"No matter M'lady. Would you like me to return here to collect the reply in a while?"<br>"Yes, I'll leave it on my desk before I have to go to the meeting"  
><em>If I can even work up the confidence to reply to him.<em>

_"Dear.."_

_Oh no. Now I'm writing in Xingese. _She almost decided to scrap it, when she decided to complete the phrase. Alphonse would probably be interested to see a little Xingese, and she wrote the Amestrian translation underneath.

_"Dear Alphonse_

_I am so please to hear that you are interested in coming. When you are ready, I'll send an escort to meet you at the border. I would come myself, but the Journey is Long, and I am working with other Alkahestry Masters to creaty law and policy regarding the Practice and regulation of Alkahestry, similar to the laws in Amestris. This requires many meetings, But I will still have time to teach you. Worry not."_

She saw that her handwriting worsened as she thought more and more about Alphonse, Here in Xing. With her. _For _her.

_Where should he stay? Would he want to stay in my estate, or with Emperor Ling? Oh, I don't know. Oh dear. That doesn't matter. I'll deal with that when he gets here._

"I am looking foreword to seeing you again and wish you well in your recovery."_ Oh...I sound so formal, and ridged. What can I do to help lighten up. Oh!_

She carefully penned a small heart after her name. She blushed, but he knew how much she admired him. It wasn't much of a stretch. She folded and post marked the letter for her servant to pick up and walked to the policy meeting with a spring in her step.

********

"Alphonse, what are you _blushing _about?" Edward craned his neck over his brother's shoulder with a sneer. Alphonse elbowed him out of the way while folding up the letter. "Is that a heart I see? Did bean girl send you a love letter?"

"Shut up Ed. She was just informing me of the logistics of traveling to Xing and what not." Alphonse still felt his ears burning. It was just a little heart, but his body wasn't ready for this. Not this soon. Trying to remember all those things he thought about when still in the armour. Trying to understand those feelings, that weren't really feelings. I just have to get better faster, so that I can see her, and try to understand.

He stood up to stretch, only to teeter and fall backwards with a yell, but Edward was there to catch him.

"Careful little bro. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"S-sorry. Brother."

"Don't be. Just be more careful. And know your limits."

"Alright Edward. But you too. For Winry's sake."

It was Edward's turn to blush.


	15. Emotion

(A/N) Remember that time I said i'd update weekly? Yeah, that was a good time.

* * *

><p><em>Damn. I didn't mean to be gone this long this time. A whole month. I really hope Winry's not too mad.<em>  
>Edward thought to himself worriedly as he made his way down the familiar old country road. All the while nervously fingering the tarnished silver band on his left hand.<em> What good is a piece of metal anyway? She has no reason to keep someone like me around.<em> He began to visualize her. Sitting on their bed. Probably nursing Eddie. _God. I can't believe I've missed so much of his early life. But, I had to go. That girl- she would have died without my help._ His thoughts whirled around in a tempest. The last thing he ever wanted was to be anything like his father.  
><em>Winry...Edwin, I'm sorry.<em>  
>He swallowed, looking at the closed door of their house. Not bothering to knock. He'd get a concussion either way.<br>He couldn't hear anything._ Oh no, what if she left? Maybe she got tried of waiting, and when to Central, or back to rush valley._ He walked briskly around the lower level, not finding them anywhere. Without a sound he walked apprehensively up the stairs, pacing to her door.  
>He froze when he heard an unfamiliar sound.<em> Music? Since when does Winry sing, like, <strong>well<strong>?_ Her shrill alto voice danced lazily a long an old folk melody. One familiar from their childhood. Amidst the notes, the moans of a sleepy toddler could be heard.  
>He pressed his ear to the door, certain she would stop once she learned of his presence.<p>

_"Over the hills and faraway. She prays he will return one day. As sure as the rivers meet the sea. Back in his arms she swears she'll be."_ Near the last line, her voice quavered. _Dammit, don't cry!_ He threw the door open. She whipped her head up, eyes muddled with shock and a lethargic joy. "Ed-!" He embraced her as fully as he could without crushing the child in her arms.

"I'm back, Winry. I'm back. Please don't cry."  
>"I'm- I'm not- Ed-"<br>"You were crying through that song." He lifted his head, looking at her with heartbreaking worry.  
>Her eyes widened in embarrassment. "You-you heard me?"<br>"Yeah, I didn't know you sang-" Suddenly little Edwin Squirmed. Reaching a small pudgy hand to grab onto Ed's shirt.  
>"Dada You home, Dada?"<br>"_Oh, my god. He talks._" Ed's jaw dropped in astonishment. Edwin rubbing his eye sleepily.  
>"Momma. No be sad. Kay?" Round gold-olive eyes. An intense, innocent, soul-seeing gaze. That of a young, insightful child.<br>"Don't worry, Eddie." Winry crooned as she tussled his unkempt hair. "I'm not sad anymore." She nestled her head in Ed's shoulder, He pulled them both tightly into his arms.  
>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"<br>"Ed, it's alright, just tell me it wasn't for nothing."  
>"I saved her life. A little girl. Her situation was so like Nina's- that-" She placed a finger to his lips.<br>"Shh. Eddie's trying to sleep now. Right, love?"  
>"...'Nuh wunna." He murmured through his slack face. Winry, with Ed in tow placed the child in his crib. She placed a had on his arm and looked at him.<br>"You don't need to explain it to me. I know that you can't live without doing something to fix your past mistakes. There's nothing I can do to stop you." They made their way to sit down on their bed. "Also, I don't _want_ to stop you." She met his gaze. His baffled, entranced, gaze. "I love seeing you come home, overjoyed about some new discovery, or advancement. Ever since your mother died. Any joy, from you in particular, could just make my day. So, it's worth it, the waiting, in the end."  
>He smiled. "Thanks Winry. Sometimes I need to be reminded of that." He drew her into an embrace. "I missed you."<br>"It doesn't matter how long it is. Just come back." She kissed him sweetly, at first.  
>"You know, Ed." She broke away suddenly.<br>"Hm?"  
>"I think Edwin will need a younger sibling." She gave hive a coy smile. He began to blush, and sweat.<br>"Yeah...uh...s-sure thing."

* * *

>(an)I pretty much have ADD and just forget about things that I promised. Sorry guys. Feel free to message me and bug me if I don't update. That would be appreciated.


	16. Miracle

(A/N I doubt anyone remembers this. But here you go, I'm coming back.)

He never knew what to say, especially in situations like this. Words never ever formed correctly, and instead, now, replaced by tears. Tears of joy, sadness, relief and love. So much love that had lived within him, dormant for hundreds of years. With all of the people he'd met, all the the thousands of faces, lives beginning and ending before his very eyes. None impacted him as much as the little girl from Risembool who dragged his sorry ass out of the mud and taught him how to live.

_"Oh don't worry about him Trish. I've known that man for ages. He's tougher than he looks."_

_"But! Pinako! What was I supposed to think when he was passed out in the rain! Soaked to the bone and starving? I couldn't just leave him!"_

_"Would never ask you to. But leave him be. He'll be fine."_

_"But what if he gets a fever!"_

_"Don't worry about it. There's something up with that man. I've seen him get hit over the head with a beer bottle and come out no worse for the wear."_

_"Fevers aren't the same as beer bottles."_

_"Suit yourself."_

_"I will."_ And there she remained. All night while Hohenheim's body relentlessly repaired itself. She was still young, but veracious and heartfelt. Toughened up by the years, but it only made her kinder. It always just made her kinder.

"Trisha, the least I could do would have been to keep my promise. But you left me behind." The picture in his hand, all he'd ever have left of her. The one who taught him to care again.

"I'll never understand why. But, I guess that's love. It's funny like that. Never adhering to any rules or laws." An alchemist, always. "Even when I was human, I never really fell in love. Well, Esther maybe, but I owed her too much. She'll never let me forget any of it either." The soul of that woman, a fellow slave, now just a voice in his head. On among thousands.

_Like Trisha. She's one amongst millions. Yet I saw only her. It's truly a miracle._

"You were my Miracle Trisha, so rare, and so fleeting."


End file.
